


Why don't you just stop Jongin

by briagate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst?, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, I'm trying, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slice of Life, Swearing, Teasing, annoyed Kyungsoo, because i just ah i don't know i'm sorry, failed attempt at writing a fanfiction, later on but just a bit, new student Jongin, what is this even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briagate/pseuds/briagate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Kyungsoo thinks he could pass 11th grade without any troubles, the new T.A. Mr Kim Junmyeon instructs him to take care of the goodlooking newcomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why don't you just stop Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I'm sorry for any typos and happy for any suggestions on how to kind of write better and stuff so yep. Relationships and tags will be updated, still kind of trying to find my style ^^

Something is different.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what it is. Maybe the school got themselves a new cook that can actually make things taste like food. That would be great. That would also explain why everything smells so... different?

 _Like that would ever happen_ , he jokes to himself while he forcefully puts on a smirk. He casually slams the door of his locker close with all his might, just like he always does, hoping one day it would eventually fall of, because well, why not?

His high school life as a sophomore last year couldn’t have been more boring. Kyungsoo already though about sacrificing his dog in order to make something happen. Anything.

He heaps his bag over his shoulder, takes the bagel out of the paper wrapping he got from his kiosk on the run to the train stop this morning and starts walking down the hallway, again, just like he always does. His bloomy and completely motivated aura gets underlined by his messy hair, pale face, sleepy eyes and the most comfortable sweatpants he owns. _School. Yeay!_ , he thinks. Oh god, he shouldn’t have watched all those seasons last night.

A swarm of little 6th grade kiddos suddenly runs past him and starts screaming for no apparent reason.

Kyungsoo notices just a little push, nothing more. What he does notice afterwards is his nicely, still half wrapped up bagel lying on the floor, the cucumbers and the cheese squished underneath the bread. He closes his eyes and resists the urge to scream. While trying hard to hold his tears back, he reminds himself of his Whatsapp status: ‘Living the life'. _This is the life I've been waiting for_ , he thinks determined , trying not to have an emotional breakdown. Not now. Later he could create some voodoo dolls and dress them up and release his stress on a natural way instead of wasting the only day he only had one goddamn class.

Kyungsoo reminds himself that if he would not calm down soon, he would be screaming at his teacher about how his ship didn’t reach the harbour, but he assumes that nobody would know what he means anyway.

He still has some time before Literature starts. Finally being able to attend a class you're actually really interested in is like heaven in school. Entering the classroom, he gets greeted by Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's playful giggles. The shorter boy stands in front of Chanyeol, leaning in on him and pushing him downwards onto the teachers desk, hand behind the younger - placed outstandingly near Chanyeol's ass - was a picture Kyungsoo does rather not want to see ever again.

Ever since these two made out in the men’s bathroom down the hall and got cought by a teacher, the news got spread and ChanBaek soon became the most hyped couple in school. Nevertheless, they never officially confirmed being in a relationship – despite of being more than obvious all the time.

 _Whatever_ , Kyungsoo thinks, rolling his eyes while turning around, heading towards his seat at the window.

“Hey, Soo, sorry- wait up.”, Chanyeol says sheepishly on his way to Kyungsoo, only a bit louder than his ambiguous whispers to Baekhyun a few seconds ago.

“Just fuck already, Jesus”, Kyungsoo answeres jokingly, turning around to hug bis best friend. It was great seeing him again, even though he's become a bit... busy.

Slowly, and with the motivation of a piece of bread, he lets his bag slide of his shoulder and takes out some pens and a notebook. He decides to try and get rid of his bad mood, just for this one class and started drawing some Fanart of the anime he’s seen earlier. The thought of coming home earlier today starts to positively influence his mood.

The whole classroom becomes louder and louder in the following 15 minutes until the new T.A. Kyungsoo already knows about, Mr Kim Junmyeon, calmly knocks on the door frame to catch the attention of the chaotic students. He looks like calm, happy and helpful personified.

Kyungsoo is really exited about his first Literature class and that Mr Kim doesn’t look as annoyed as all the other teachers on Monday sets his hopes high. Maybe this class is going to lift his bad mood as well.

Mr Kim enters the classroom, a boy following him inconspicuously. He must be a bit taller than himself, Kyungsoo thinks while almost staring at the flawless hair of the boy.

“Sit down, everybody.”, Mr Kim says, grabbing his chair and pulling it back for him to sit down and start the lesson.

Kyungsoo takes out his college block and switches from his how-do-I-not-have-school-and-stuff-personality to the interested and exemplary straight A student he usually is.

\---

 _God f***ing damn it, why today of all days?_ , Kyungsoo silently swears while thinking of the pizza waiting at home.

He drags his feet towards the men’s bathroom to fix his worn out pajama-look, but ends up only straightening his shirt and fixing his red fluffy hair with a bit of wax. But not too much. He just feels something reminding him not to look to dressed up.

Kyungsoo opens the door and steps out of the smelly room. Just what has this school become. A tired sigh follows his turn to the right while his little wave greets the big grinning idiot standing at his locker down the hall, holding his bag, ready to shove his stuff inside.

 _Well whatever_. Kyungsoo notices how his mood got worse and worse after his Literature class. This is his second week of school, how could he already hate everything, including his best friend Chanyeol? He slaps himself mentally and quickly makes up his mind.

He turns around and smiles at Chan with no bad intentions, while the other is just waving his hands in the air and looking confused like most of the time.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his cozy sweatpants and dropping his head down on his chest, Kyungsoo stares at the ground for a few seconds before smirking to himself and waddling towards Mr Kim’s office.

Honestly, he has no idea what he did to win the prize of an invitation to his teachers office.

Softly turning the doorknob and slightly leaning in on the door with his shoulder, he pushes the door open enough to see the new boy he saw in his class before sitting directly in front of Mr Kim’s brown and slightly intimidating table with the owner behind it.

 _Nooo, wait-_ , Kyungsoo thinks, an irritated expression on his face.

His gaze went over the big eyes which stared into his own, down to the full lips which framed the seemingly perfect face.

“Ehem-”, Mr Kim brings him back to reality with a small cough.

“Hello, Kyungsoo. Thanks for coming.”

But his eyes are still fixed on the boy in the chair, and his leather jacket to go with it. Kyungsoo's lost eyes find their way to his teacher.

“I guess you’ve already met your new classmate in Literature class. Kyungsoo, this is Kim Jongin.”

Jongin stands up and takes an insecure step towards Kyungsoo, reaching out his hand for him to shake. Yep, he is definitely taller. He reaches out for the boys hand.

“Even though you and your class are already in 11th grade, we’ve exceptionally got a new student into your class. I've arranged for you to take care of him as far as needed for him to be integrated into your class as well as for him to be helped in academic matters. I leave him in your care. That would be all.”

He looks over to a cutely smiling Jongin, hands shoved in the front pockets of his jeans, arms pushed to his torso, slightly bending forwards.

 _What_.

\---

“Hey, Kyung... uhm.”, Jongin mutters with his deep voice, trying to catch the attention of the boy in front of him which is almost running out of the school building.

“Kyungsoo.”, he keeps on walking a bit slower, being the grateful babysitter he is.

“Kyungsoo uhm...”, Jongin starts again, this time putting a hand on Kyunsoo's shoulder in attempt to make him turn himself around. The smaller boy did.

“Okay, so.”, Kyungsoo says with the best smile he could put on for now.

 _What the hell am I doing here? Why can't I just go home already_ , he keeps on repeating in his head, almost with disgust.

“Hi, my name is Do Kyungsoo, I am 17 years old and I don’t get why I’m stuck with you for the rest of this fucking term until you get independent enough to handle the new school life your-god-damn-self.“

Jongin looks at him expressionless, head slightly tilted, not responding to what Kyungsoo just said. There's a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

Kyungsoo feels blood rushing into his cheeks and quickly turns to the left while pulling up his hand to cover his face just as if he is about to cough.

 _Way to go, moron._ The smaller male thinks about how he just totally made a fool of himself in front of the new, unexpectedly good looking boy in front of him which is going to be in his care for the next months or even - wait - just for how long is this guy going to need his help?

“Kyungsoo”, Jongin, reaching out his hand to touch the smaller boys left wrist, calmly says.

“I get why you're annoyed, okay? If you don’t want to mess with me, I'll just go and find somebody else. That’s perfectly fine with me.”

Kyungsoo didn't expect the newcomer to say such things. He quickly glances towards the taller boy in front of him before abruptly pulling his arm out of Jongin's grip.

"I-It's okay, uh- I'm sorry!", Kyungsoo stutters, being a bit embarrassed.

"Uhm, it’s just.. I’m having a shitty day. These kids running around make me insane. And now I’m going to be hungry for the next half an hour until I get my pizza at home which should already be in my mouth by now." His laugh seems somehow desperate to catch the attention of the new student.

 _Get your shit together, just don't make him think you're an idiot. As soon as you come home, you'll take a nice bath and just go to sleep afterwards. Maybe feed the dog_ , he thinks.

Jongin grabs the back of his neck with his hand and smirks "I can understand that. And the kids, I've heard them this morning too, they ran right into me."

Jongin quickly glances up to meet Kyungsoos eyes, quickly looking to his converse afterwards again.

The awkward, yet comforting silence was too much to take.

"So, yeah, I've gotta go. see you tomorrow?" Jongin bites his lower lip while grinning like he just got a date for the next day.

_What's up with this guy..?_

“Uh, yeah- sorry again for my .. stupid introduction.” Kyungsoo says quietly. He holds up his hand for no more than a second to say goodbye.

Even though Kyungsoo doesn't quite understand the behaviour of the guy he just met, he makes his way home quickly after Jongin takes his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are appreciated! \\( ^-^)/  
> I'm gonna try to upload each chapter as quickly as possible, forgive me if I'm buried under assignments for school and busy with the upcoming exams...


	2. My heart always starts beating like crazy when you're around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter whoo.. i'm trying, okay ;-; i will update as soon as possible, school is a bit annoying these days -_-  
> Exams are coming up so I'm not able to post, well even write at all until the 8th february (woooo my birthaday, where we'Re writing our english exam, because why not)
> 
> I'm searching for a beta-reader for my next chapters, am offering to beta aswell if needed (newbie though) :) generally in need of inspiration, so if anyone wants to talk about Kaisoo and/beta-reading just message me on tumblr or on kik (@briagate) :D

“Sooooooo.”, a teasing voice asks over his shoulder.

He already spent two hours in the school library but still didn’t get anything done yet because this one voice keeps on getting him out of his concentration mode.

“I already said: Don't annoy me just because you're bored, you big baby.”, Kyungsoo replies for the fifth time at least.

"As your Hyung you should maybe back up a little and leave me alone for 2 Minutes, for gods sake. Please."

“Okay.”

Everything becomes silent. Jongin did fulfill his promise because after exactly 120 seconds a head settled on Kyungsoo’s right shoulder.

“Soooooooooooo-”

“Okay, that's it.” He shakes his shoulders abruptly to get rid of Jongin's head. It’s been a month. “I'm shutting of the computer and going home, you can do whatever the hell you want but just leave me alone, thank you very much.”

He stands up and shoves his notes into his bag before making his way through the tables standing between him and the door to freedom.

“Nice ass!”, Jongin shouts through the library, playfully winking at him when Kyungsoo turns around to show him a face that says “100% done”.

_Really Jongin?_

“GoodBYE Mr Kim.”

He carefully closes the library door after exiting.

 

But what could he expect from his fosterling. Appearing to be a stalker, on Kyungsoo's way home Jongin quietly walks two meters behind him, always stopping when Kyungsoo turns around to scare him away with his death glare. Jongin just smiles sheepishly at the smaller boy.

 _Somehow he seems cute, trying to look all innocent_. But Kyungsoo knows what kind of guy Jongin really is.

He’s a guy who always hides Kyungsoo’s backpack while said boy is off to the toilet during class and looking all offended when he gets scolded after Soo comes back; a guy who keeps on playing with Kyungsoo’s hair while he’s trying to eat his plate full of -still- disgusting noodles; a guy who tickles Kyungsoo while the other is trying to pack his schoolbooks into his locker to go home and get away from him already.

In short: Jongin is one annoying guy. Friend. Friend? Since when did they become friends?

Well, Jongin really can be a great friend, a friend you can trust and you can have fun with. Sometimes.

Whenever Jongin has the mood to get on Kyungsoos nerves, the older simply ignores him, politely tells him to “fuck-off-already” and continues with whatever he’d been doing before he got disturbed.

But somehow that doesn’t bother Jongin.

Last week Jongin began walking home with Kyungsoo after school. When confronted about the sudden change, Jongin simply answers that he’s bored after school.

Jongin’s grades are more than acceptable, but his academic achievements in comparison to the huge amount of friends he made in just the first two days of school. He’d befriend anyone with his almost flirtatious conversations – Jongin doesn’t care if he’s targeting a boy or a girl – and his charming smile. _That’s probably the reason_.

Kyungsoo starts speeding up. He wants to get home quickly so he can finish his homework for tomorrow and his philosophy essay which is due to next week.

He hears hasty footsteps behind him on the pavement.

"Why don't you just go home.", the small male shouts over his shoulder without really turning around to look at his follower.

“What do you mean?”

Could this kid just go away, please, Kyungsoo doesn’t have the nerves right now.

“Your house is in the other direction, remember? You have to do your homework for tomorrow. You didn’t do it in the library because you were teasing me, remember?”, Kyungsoo asks, obviously more than just annoyed.

“Ahh yes, good memories.”

“Jongin. Why the f...”, Kyungsoo mumbles before starting his sentence again. “Why do you want to spend so much time with me when you can annoy somebody else instead. You have so many other friends.”

Jongin simply ignores the question.

“I already did my homework, I can help you if you want to. Besides, I can also help you make dinner. Since you’re always hungry, of course.”, Jongin smirks knowingly at the older boy.

“I’m not always-!”, Kyungsoo turns around to face him, but his protest gets cut off by his stomach growling so he quickly turns back around. The slightly embarrassing silence settles in between them. The younger got to know him too well in the last month.

“Come on Hyung, lets get going.”, Jongin sweetly says after a few secons as he walks past Kyungsoo. Of course he already knows the way, judging by the amount of times he already followed him to his doorstep before Kyungsoo slammed the front door into his face and completely ignored the attention seeking “hyyyuuuuuung”-groans followed by that.

Jongin had been clingy from the start. He doesn’t know when he crosses the line or when to just let Kyungsoo alone. And it obviously entertains him. Kyungsoo still doesn’t understand why though, but he got used to it.

Kyungsoo knows that his protests and arguments won’t do anything so he simply follows the joyful walking monkey in front of him.

 

*

 

“Since when do you know how to cook like that? The only things I’ve seen you eat so far are soup noodles and these microwave-tortellini I-don’t-know-how-you-call-them.”, the small boy on the counter asks the male with the apron.

“Since a long time ago. Food is life. So you've got to learn how to cook properly, or am I missing something here?”

“Nope, absolutely right!” They are on one wavelength on everything that involves food or gaming, and they always will be, Kyungsoo is sure of that.

“Well it sure smells good.” Kyungsoo praises him. He notices a little smile on Jongin’s lips.

Kyungsoo swipes down his tumblr-dashboard and reblogs a foodporn picture – he sure is hungry. His feet start tapping a slow rhythm of the song on the radio onto the drawers underneath him.

Without his parents home, he is always able to listen to the radio shows he’s interested. Everything seems so warm and cozy without two hectic and stressed parents. There’s no paperwork covering the couch table or phone calls every five minutes. Being alone with Jongin is somehow really soothing.

“So, uhm..”, he hears the younger mutter a bit insecure. A part of his self-confidence must have gone out of the window, judging by the way how Jongin just stands there like a wrung out teabag.

“Hm?”, Kyungsoo responds, not looking up from his tumblr-dashboard.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”, Jongin asks out of the blue.

A bit surprised, but on the other hand not really either because - well it's Jongin, he casually answers “Nope.”

Kyungsoo suddenly notices that they actually haven’t talked about relationships at all. Thinking about it, Jongin must have had a lot of previous relationships. To be perfectly honest, he really does look attractive, even Kyungsoo has to admit that. He even tried to do his hair in Jongin‘s ‚style‘ once, but quickly stopped after realizing what he had been doing. And he acts mature when ~~flirting with everyone~~ talking to other people.

“...a boyfriend, maybe?”

Kyungsoo looks up from his phone, not quite understanding what he has just been asked and why. _Ehhhhhm_. “Jongin?”

“Just asking.”, he laughs and hold his hands up as a meaning of innocence. After a few seconds, he calmly mutters "Wait a second, I need to get something."

Jongin puts down the spatula and slowly turns around to face the older boy, his eyes staring deep into Kyungsoo's. Silently he steps closer towards the still confused boy sitting on the counter.

Kyungsoo's chest suddenly tightens as he realizes that the boy coming towards him has no intentions of letting him have his private space.

“Uh- Eh Jongin..”, he places his hands on the chest of the other to keep him from coming closer and tries to push him away- unsuccessfully.

Jongin now stands right before him, inches appart from his own face. A knee parts his two legs and the younger boysteps in closer. He continues to remain silent and bends over the Kyungsoo, forcing him to bend downwards, and reaches out his hand behind Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo's mind is all over the place, his heart starts to beat like crazy. He hasn’t noticed when it started but it is the clear signal for him that they should stop doing whatever the hell Jongin initiated.

Inches apart, he notices Jongin glancing down towards his lips before staring deep into his eyes once again.

_waiT A SecON- hELL NO--_

The disgusting smell of burnt vegetables and noodles stings in his nose. He hears insecure footsteps mixed with whispers coming from the hallway right towards the kitchen.

The attempt to push Jongin away fails miserably.

His doesn't feel his heart beating anymore when he hears the voices now clearly. Slowly, he turns around to his right to face his surprised parents judging staring at him and simultaneously looking over to -

“..your date?”, his mother asks, a strange facial expression because she obviously has problems hold back her big grin.

A sound of exasperation and with a touch of dying-animal escapes his mouth.

“I said: Is this your date?”, his father repeats while placing grocery-bags onto the dining table.

The smaller boy feels blood rushing into his cheeks and gives Jongin a push and a powerless kick to get him as far away from his crotch as possible. Jongin grins widely even though his cheeks are a bit pink. Sheepishly, he manages to introduce himself formally before he begins laughing at how red Kyungsoo is. Even comes closer to stroke his cheek sweetly before getting his hand slapped away by a startles – but still blushing Kyungsoo.

“Nice to meet you, Jongin. Please feel welcome to come over anytime! Besides, Kyungsoo, why haven’t we met him met earlier?”, his mother gives him a teasing smirk.

 _"Whyyy"_ , he mouthes silently.

His mother had always shipped him with whoever he brought home. She had always known that girls weren’t quite his cup of tea too, so she always askes him about his male-friends and developed a certain curiosity towards the boys he brought home through the years, even if they had only been project-partners so far.. He still loves her anyways, even if it is annoying.

“Mom, we'll order pizza.”, he says abruptly, grabs Jongin's wrist and pulls him through the hallway and up the stairs. His chest tightens again as he feels Jongin grabbing his hand.

His mom yells something like “use condoms” from the bottom of the staircase right before he slams his door close. _Well this could be better_. His heart still hasn’t stopped beating like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ^-^


	3. And I don't know it yet but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm an horrible person for not having updated and i am so terribly sorry, school's been a soab an personal stuff was all over the place but well i wrote this in what like 7 hours i am god damn proud of myself
> 
> the next chapter will be the last one, but thats probably gonna be hella long so nevermind ^^

It's been thirty minutes since they made the order for two maxi margherita pizzas, extra chicken for Jongin and extra pineapples for Kyungsoo, when the doorbell rings.

_Thank god!_

Kyungsoo hastily gets up and speeds down the stairs, almost tripping as he flies over another 3 stairs towards the front door.

The moment they both entered his room, Kyungsoo was already getting a bit hot. He still hasn't got the thought of way-too-close-Jongin out of his mind. What is he supposed to do? He can't just kick him out now, he doesn't want to be rude. _God damn it. I'll sue you, Kim Junmyeon._ If he had taken someone else in his place, there would be no flustered Kyungsoo whenever Jongin moves around just a bit behind him while "doing homework" just as he promised a few hours ago.

He accepts the pizza and lets the delivery guy keep the change.

_You can do this. This guy is just playing with you. He is an asshole. He just wants you to go nuts. He's done this before. But he can also be really helpful and encouraging and sometimes he is also really cut-_

He shakes his head to get rid of _the-adjective-that-should-not-be-thought-of-to-describe-Kim-Jongin_ and the stupid blush that had settled on his face.

Why didn't he just tell the delivery guy to go up to his room instead and give Jongin his goddamn pizza.

Now Kyungsoo is just standing in front of the door to his room, noticing that he had left it slightly ajar when leaving the room and definitely not looking at Jongin. Or at how he sits on his bed. Or the way he's just so interested in the book he is reading. Or his hazel bangs softly resting on his forehead. Or the way his kissable lips form into a smirk. A soft laugh escapes Jongin's lips before Kyungsoo notices it.

"I knew you were into guys."

Kyungsoo notices the wide grin on Jongin's face before he feels the blood rush into his cheeks again. He turns around to his left and smashes the pizza against the wall (he had been living here since he was 5 years old; seriously, how dumb do you have to be to not notice a wall?), tripping on the invisible piece of furniture and leaving a big thump when his ass hits the ground. Wasted. And all he hears is laughter and a even louder thump when Jongin probably falls out of his bed.

 

*

 

"Are you still moping?"

Kyungsoo turns around and gives Jongin _the face_ he always pulls when he's done with Jongin's shit. "Why should I be moping, you dickface?"

Jongin laughs at the sight of little-grumpy Kyungsoo, shrunk into his chair. He gives him an evil grin.

"I don't know, maybe me checking if the pizza is fine before helping you."

Kyungsoo huffs and turns around again. _What kind of friend do you have to be_ , he thinks.

"Or maybe-"

"Jongin. I need to do my homework.", he interrupts, clearing his throat exaggeratingly, clearly knowing which topic Jongin is referring to.

A kind of uncomfortable silence begins to settle. He can practically feel how Jongin stares right through him.

"Should I leave?", Jongin asks softly in means of comforting the flustered piece of squish.

Kyungsoo spins around in his chair, ~~a hurt~~ an offended expression on his face, mouth slightly open and eyes questioning the spoken words, and manages to squeak out a little "No, wait that's not-" before his tongue gets stuck in his throat and he almost chokes as he feels his ears hear up. Again. He looks at Jongin helplessly who, who could have thought, is laughing of his ass. Again.

Kyungsoo decides he's had enough and turns around again. _This brat_. He doesn't even hear the footsteps coming towards his desk before Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's torso and places a soft kiss on his cheek. _No_. He inhales sharply, but reconsiders saying something and lets out a despaired sigh instead. A warm hand ruffles through his hair playfully and he can now hear Jongin's footsteps towards the door, where he pics up his bag, swings it over his shoulder and exits the room quietly.

Kyungsoo lets his head fall into his hands and sighs more often than necessary, trying to keep a dying-animal like sound from escaping his mouth because... Well Jongin is probably still inside his house. He decides he needs to take a shower, his room has definitely gotten hot in the last few minutes. He needs to check the heaters in his room.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo hadn't gotten any sleep at all. What did he expect yesterday, studying with Jongin had never been the best idea, whether it was at Jongin's or in the school library. But letting him "study" with you and letting him "help you" in your own house was the worst. Definitely. Probably.

He had spent half of the night trying to snap out of it, but the light burning on his cheek right where Jongin had kissed him just wouldn't go away. He cursed Jongin and his soft lips and his smirk and his just totally _ugly_ face. Once the clock on his nightstand hit 2.28 a.m. he began hating Jongin because he still didn't get to do anything for school. And he had homework to get done for the following- well, this day. Kyungsoo sighs internally at the thought. Even though he had tried being pissed, he somehow just couldn’t be.

He is on his way to his next class, they've got mathematics next, but quickly stops at his locker to get rid of some of the heavy books which are making sure that he will walk like a crooked old man in at least 4 years. He thinks about it for a second and notices he has to go through this pain in university too. _Well fuck this shit_.

Whatever. He'll just quickly grab something to snack now before heading on towards his class to finish the last little bit of his homework he wasn't able to get done yester- today. Thank god the cafeteria was on his way.

Kyungsoo is just pushing his hands deeper into the void that is his locker to get the one goddamn book - he had never been one to keep his locker tidy – when he hears someone clear his throat right behind him. He looks up inconspicuously and speeds through a list in his head with the two people who were allowed to stand behind him right now. Chanyeol said that he and Baekhyun would wait for him in the classroom. He groans. _They're probably making out by now again_ , he thinks but gets dragged back to reality as someone carefully taps his shoulder. This time he turns around.

"Hey." Jongin grins. The black button-down shirt fits him absolutely perfect and makes his muscular arms really stand out. Kyungsoo mentally slaps himself for that thought. His eyes widen when he spots what Jongin had been holding in his hands the whole time.

His facial expression switches from flustered to overwhelmed to just simply lost in no more that two seconds as he waves his hands frantically between him and Jongin and the bouquet of pink and red roses he's holding carefully.

"I wanted to apologize. For, you know..." Jongin looks down to his shoes, letting his bangs fall into his face a bit before shyly staring into Kyungsoo's eyes again.

"Because I teased you and stuff yesterday so I thought I should apologize, as the gentleman I am." But the smirk that begins to grow on his lips reveal his true intentions.

Kyungsoo notices the light shade of pink that had settled on the opposite's cheeks but doesn't question it any longer.

_What the hell is this._

He takes a step backwards and pushes himself against his locker. Jongin doesn't advert his gaze.

"You know that this kinda doesn’t really uhm... make anything better.", he struggles to find the right words that signal Jongin that this is kind of not okay, they are just friends and everyone knows what a giving someone a bouquet means. And it was less okay that Jongin just didn't give a shit that they were in such a full hallway. _This brat_.

He looks around and notices that some students were already looking at them, smiling sweetly but quickly looking away when noticing that they had been caught staring.

"Ssssssshshhhmmmmmmsssjesusjongin...", he mumbles under his breath and places his hand over his forehead.

"So, will you forgive me?", he hears the younger say but doesn't make the effort to look up.

A little crowd begins forming around both of them. Kyungsoo starts to blush and looks at Jongin through his fingers.

"What the hell Jongin.", he says with a disappointed voice but still quiet enough so no one can hear it but Jongin.

"If you want to apologize, do it like a normal person, please. Not like this."

Jongin ignores him. "Accept the flowers."

"Jeez, no I won't accept the god damn-" he stops when he sees that Jongin couldn't care less and bends down to get on his knee. Kyungsoo can feel his heart beating heavily.

_Are you fucking serious right now you little dipshit._

It's a fluent move, he grabs Jongin's wrist without damaging the flowers and drags him down the hallway. He doesn't dare look behind him when all he can hear is him chuckling under his breath and the big cheering crowd he's currently getting away from. Kyungsoo finds an open classroom and checks the hallway before slipping inside and pulling Jongin in behind him. He doesn't turn around to face the younger at first. He needs to get things sorted out inside of his head and his heart-rate down again. But Kyungsoo can't think of anything. At all. Except that he is alone in this shitty classroom with the only person he doesn't want to be alone in a room with. _Thank you universe._

And so he finally turns around, eyeing Jongin suspiciously from head to toe before pointing his finger at him.

"What is _this_?!", he's all out of breath even though they had entered minutes ago. He points at the flowers and back up to Jongin. "Couldn't you have just apologized with pizza or something and not trying to get the whole school to think that you're proposing to me?!"

"Soo." Jongin says calmly.

"What's wrong with that? It's just a bouquet..? Besides everyone knows that we're best friends."

Oh, right. Of course. Kyungsoo can feel his heart twist a little bit. But only just a little bit.

"But now everyone thinks we're weird...”, he mumbles.

He laughs and smiles a crooked smile, he has no idea what he should think.

"So will you take the flowers? Come on. They're pretty. And I know you like roses." Jongin smiles.

 _CAN YOU NOT SMILE FOR JUST ONE SECOND IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR_ , Kyungsoo screams mentally at Jongin.

Nevertheless, he slowly makes his way to Jongin and takes the bundle of flowers. He examines the flowers carefully and takes in their sweet scent before gently grabbing onto the handle and slapping Jongin's head with the bouquet. Some rose petals come loose and get stuck in Jongin's hair. The boy grins and huffs, apparently glad the other has accepted his so called "apology". Kyungsoo thinks he look really cute like that.

"Okay, well then thank you for the flowers Jongin.", he manages to say while turning away from the boy the prevent him from seeing him getting red again.

"Let's get to class..."

Jongin grabs his wrist lightly and pulls him back a bit.

"What?", Kyungsoo looks back.

"I want to ask you something."

He pulls him closer and whispers something into his ear. When Kyungsoo pulls away again he can't make out if Jongin is planning something or just wants to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again very much for reading!! ^-^


End file.
